Calamity Trigger (Series)
Calamity Trigger is the main series fighting series for the No More Anarchy Arc. About Calamity Trigger was given an idea by Starboy to collide the gameplay of Mega Madness with the style of No More Anarchy. In the first game, Calamity Trigger focuses on a non-canon crossover event in the No More Anarchy series after the Haze Arc. Since Calamity Trigger 2, it’s roster started to change by the covering of each new arc by the start of the Afterlife Arc. And the beginning of Calamity Trigger 3, Each game cover two arcs with DLC most likely finished it until the game next. Calamity Trigger 5, 6, 7 and 8 have a special guest from Starboy’s Elite Warrior Battle Royale And EWBR Revival, 3 from each series before EWBR Ultimate was made. Calamity Trigger 9 was the only that differ, having Tiger Mask and the NJPW Wrestlers in as a guest. No real guests appearances under an special theme was made after 10 (besides 13’s Patricia and Friends) Up until 16, with the introduction of the Legendary Dino Rangers And villains with the Special Episode: The Dinosaur Killer. Calamity Trigger 6 to 9 also have retro respective of the Ruthless Reality Era. *CT6 have the Rebellion arc. *CT7 have the Peacemaker, Backlash and Corruption Arcs. *CT8 have the Authority and Swarm Arcs. *CT9 having the Haze Trilogy. Staring in 15, New World Outbreak now have retro respective: *15 have the Afterlife, Retribution and Forsaken arc. *16 have the Justice and Reckoning arc. *17 have the Revelation and Deception arc. The Third Timeline (Redemption And Fusion) And the Infinity Stones Trilogy (Infinite, Juggernaut And Endgame) will get retro respective near the future. Storyline Also in Calamity Trigger 2, involved the Story Mode with the Player’s Avatar getting into a heated conversation with the theme of each game: *CT2 involved a racer avatar battling the ranks from the Grand Prix while fighting Ultimate Motor Beast of Chrome City and building a better future in his city. *CT3 involved a hacking avatar fighting other hackers against his home place. However, he’s got hooked into a Virus AI that guides him into a Bad fate. *CT4 involved a psychologists avatar battling the corruption of the 21 Tarot Cards from replaying history and helping the 21 of his patients from falling into the cruel side of humanity. *CT5 involved a prince/princess of the avatar commanding the army into war to saves their birthstone kingdom from the dark forces of Ahriman. *CT6 involved a High schooler avatar and their lover refilling the city of love while stopping the evil forces from destroying the city. *CT7 involved a Comic Artist avatar, Influences by his/her Decreased father, battling the dark creation of an unknown artist from erasing the world. *CT8 involved a Knight avatar battling the corruption of his homeland following the White Hurt and want to end the hunt to avenge his family. *CT9 involved a Game Developer avatar progress an MMO while dealing with the overpowering organization that wants his/her team dead. *CT10 involved a Firefighter avatar on a mission rescue many lives with his supernatural power during the dark time of the hero community from Bio-Mutants. *CT11 involved a Maverick avatar trying to delete his outstanding debt by surviving the Animal World of Gambling, Casino World. *CT12 involved an Actor avatar helping a Director finished his Ultimate Show for the Grandest Theatre while dueling with the evil influence of the crime society. *CT13 involved two Avatars, one with a band of thieves and another of the police force, battle each other in their retrospective storyline while being tied between a Big Crime Group. *CT14 involved an Wrestler Avatar, honoring the legacy of an fallen wrestler, survive the road to the championship bout, struggling each challenge between the ropes. *CT15 involved an Toy Avatar secretly alive, wanted to return back to his owner while undiscovered the truth behind the disasters in the cities. *CT16 involved an Fossil Finding Avatar fighting against the villains in an world where dinosaur didn’t go extinction. *CT17 involved an Newly Place Conductor Avater under the Emotion Lines, ready to fight off the deep hatred within the Darkness Black Line. Spin-Offs Calamity Trigger have currently three Spin-off on the name: *Fighting Tournament is an alternative version of Calamity Trigger, later forgetting. *Elite Warrior Battle Royale Ultimate is an Calamity Trigger version of EWBR and EWBR Revival. *Last Survivor is an Battle Royale Styles. Series Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters of 5 to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Following Calamity Trigger 5, introduces Chain Attack to follow up a tag, with the limit of all Special Attack have to be performed if the Ultimate Form is on. CT6 added Black Execution, a fatal ending to a Grand Heat Attack if the last member of the team is at low health. CT6 also added Enraged and Disgust Taunts, a way to alter the opponents' Stats if they’re knocked down. CT7 added Soul Exchange, a Power-Up that boost the balance the number disadvantage if you’re lower than three to four members. Each Soul Exchange’s Energy differs between five personal (Pure Gift, Good Influences, Power-Up, Bad Influences, And Beast Unleashed) Calamity Trigger Main Theme *'Calamity Trigger' **'After Dark' by Kung-Fu Generation (OP) *'Calamity Trigger 2' **'Tonight, Tonight, Tonight' by BEAT CRUSADERS (OP) *'Calamity Trigger 3' **'Boys & Girls' by L.M.C (OP) *'Calamity Trigger 4' **'Colour of the Heart' by Uverworld (OP) *'Calamity Trigger 5' **'Peace Sign' by Kenshi Yonezu (OP) **'Just Awake '''by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *'Calamity Trigger 6''' **'Haruka Mirai' by Kankaku Piero (OP) **'Let Me Hear' by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas **'Survivor '''by MAN WITH A MISSION **'FLAT by livetune adding Yuuki Ozaki from Galilbo Galiliel) (DLC) *'''Calamity Trigger 7 **'Reclimb' by ROOKIEZ is PUNK'D (OP) **'Seven Deadly Sins' by MAN WITH A MISSION **'HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD' by Kishida Kyoudan and Akeboshi Rockets **'Yowamushi no Honoo' by MAGIC OF LiFE/DIRTY OLD MEN (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 8' **'Black Memory' by The Oral Cigarettes (OP) **'Paranoid' by SymaG **'Flashback' by Akiakane **'POP TEAM EPIC' by Sumire Uesaka (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 9' **'Spiral' by DUSTZ (OP) **'Asphyxia' by Cö Shu Nie **'Hey Kids' by The Oral Cigarettes **'Glory' by BAND-MAID (DLC) *'EWBR Ultimate' **'Ready Stready Go' by L'arc~en~Ciel **'Curtain Call' by SOUL'd OUT *'Calamity Trigger 10' **'My Hero' by MAN ON A MISSION (OP) **'Fighter' by Kana-Boom **'ROSE-HIP BULLET' by GRANRODEO **'Newsong' by Tacica (DLC) *'Last Survivor' **'Chase the Light' by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas **'Hyakkiyakou' by Hello Sleepwalker *'Calamity Trigger 11' **'Tenohira' by HERO (OP) **'Chase' by Batta **'Diamond' by SiM **'STRIKE BACK' by Back-On (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 12' **'Paper Moon' by Tommy heavenly6 (OP) **'Drag On' By Last Alliance **'Naked' by SPYAIR **'Gamushara' (Reckless) by Miyuna (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 13' **'RISE' by MADKID (OP) **'Blue Lightning' by Last Alliance **'Rakugaki Peiji' (Scribble Page) by Kankaku Piero **'Sayonara Moon Town' By Scenarioart (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 14' **'found & lost' by Survive Said The Prophet (OP) **'Choose Me' by BAND-MAIDS **'Revival' by ROOKIEZ is PUNK'D **'DAYxDAY' by BLUE ENCOUNT (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 15' **'Freedom' by BLUE ENCOUNT (OP) **'Never Give Up' by Rhythmic Toy World **'Akairo' by CIVILIAN **'JUSTadICE' by Seiko Oomori (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 16' **'Inferno' by Ms. Green Apple (OP) **'Howling' by FLOW×GRANRODEO **'Lead/Redo' by Keira Suda **'Good Morning World!' by BURNOUT SYNDROMES (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 17' **'Sangenshoku' by PELICAN FANCLUB (OP) **'MAYDAY' by Coldrain feat. Ryo **'Polaris' by BLUE ENCOUNT **'sky & blue' by GIRLFRIEND (DLC) *'Calamity Trigger 18' **'Kaen' by Queen Bee (OP) **'Ingite' by WAGAKKIBAND **'Nijimu Sabiiro' by Memai Siren Trivia *Calamity Trigger was supposed to be an single game before Collaterale1 made the second game. **Oddly, he would later his Negative relationship with him for 2 and 3 for adding a large number of unnecessary characters that never debut in No More Anarchy. *Calamity Trigger 5 and 13 are the only game with variations from each version. **CT5 have three Version (Ruby from the beginning, Sapphire for the Ruthless Reality and Emerald for the New World Outbreak) to open 3 rosters while likely conclude the used of old characters before 6 information newer roster and retro styles. **CT13 having Ideal and Truth (Ideal being the NMA Characters And Truth being from Patricia and Friends by IceLoverMei and Spongebob100), with Absofusion being the merged roster of everyone. *Calamity Trigger 7 and 15 Cover a large number of arcs of 5: 7 being half of Infinite and Reckoning with retro arcs from Peacemaker, Backlash, and Corruption and 15 being half of Havoc and Champions with retro arcs from Afterlife, Retribution, and Frosaken. *Calamity Trigger 8, 11 and 12 started while the arcs were reaching their concluded. 8 happened following big changed involved the Revelation Arc. 11 and 12 were most likely because of the creation of Last Survivor taking too much time. Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Series Category:Video Games